


The Coffee Switch

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Rachel's Point of View, coffee shop AU, just something sweet between all my angst writing, meet cute, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: Rachel just wanted her sugary coffee and instead she meets a handsome guy who might be just a bit interested.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Series: Love Story [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/228578
Kudos: 24





	The Coffee Switch

I hear them call the coffee for ‘Berry’ and walk to the counter, grabbing for the cup with my name on it. “Wait!” I hear from behind me, the door dinging as it’s opened. A man’s voice turns all of our heads and a few eyes as he rushes toward me. “Don’t drink that!” His hand falls onto the counter, his chest rising and falling quickly. I give a look to the barista behind the counter who returns it, just as confused, before switching to the man in front of me.

“Care to tell me why not?” I ask briskly, curious as to why I’m suddenly being hounded by a man, no matter how good looking he is with his curly hair and laid back but business casual style. I turn my head to the side and give him a look, trying to be discreet about the once over.

He puts a different cup on the counter, pushing it toward me. “Because I’m pretty sure this sickly, sweet drink belongs to you,” he tells me, lifting it slightly as he leans back on his feet properly, “and if you try that,” He motions to the cup my hand has barely begun to wrap around, “You’re going to gag.” He says it without question. I look at him, eyebrows raised, as I raise the cup I’m holding to my nose. 

I raise the cup, showing the name to him that is written across it. “I’m pretty sure that’s my name.” I tell him and he raises an eyebrow. 

He turns the cup he pushed toward me, “and this is my name, but it’s not my drink.” He answers with and I study him before lifting the drink with my name to my nose. The bitterness hits me first, and I involuntarily squeeze my eyes shut in full disgust. “Oh god, what is that?” I ask, handing over the cup to him.

He looks to the barista who is watching us in amusement, “please remake this for Ms. Berry.” He asks politely before heading to the table I was at. We sit down and he chuckles lately at my reactions. “An Americano,” He twirls the cup, “Espresso and water, no sugar or flavoring.” He explains, taking a long drink of it with a satisfied expression I could never imagine.

“Sounds like sadness in a cup.” I answer, looking toward the bar for my drink to show up and erase the memory of that one. “How can you handle that type of drink- it just tastes like hot bean juice.” 

He laughs at my reaction again. “Most adults don’t have an issue with it.” He nods his drink toward me and I make a face in return.

“I’m an adult and I have a problem with it.” I say. He smiles and shakes his head, realizing he won’t get anywhere in this argument. “I bet you’re not even that much older than me.” I jest, trying to get something personal out of him. He was cute and seemed to find me entertaining. I wasn’t one to waste a chance.

He muses for a few seconds, maybe figuring out my angle but he answers, “I’m twenty-six.” He shrugs and waits, expecting me to answer in return but my name rings out once more across the store and I smile, standing to get my deliciously sweet drink that probably has more shots of espresso than his sadness coffee.

I turn and see him next to the door, seemily waiting and I narrow my eyes, a smile playing on my lips. I walk to him and out the door he opens for me. “I’m twenty-two.” I say finally, holding out my hand to him. “My name is Rachel.” 

I like that he smiles, adjusting his bag before meeting my hand, “Jesse St. James.” He says and thinks for a second and looks back at his drink. “Rachel Berry- I like your name.” I smile. 

“Thank you.” Strangely, and a bit sadly, we parted ways after that. He had work and I had class. I thought about him though. His eyes when he smiled, his voice after he laughed, the fact that he has really nice hair. So, imagine my surprise when I walk into the coffee shop a little earlier than usual the next day and he’s there, waiting, with two coffees.


End file.
